falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Executive Order 1034
Executive Order 1034 was an executive order passed by President Aaron Kimball of the New California Republic in 2279 mandating all non-employed citizens and non-school adaults, those of age 16 and above, to be eligable for military service and eligable to conscripted into the New California Republic Defense Force when called upon. This was passed in response to high losses sustained by the battles against Caesar's Legion during the Mojave Campaign of the NCR-Legion War and the order was made into law with the National Service Act of 2279. Background In 2277, Caesar's Legion deployed the vast armies of Legionnaires and invaded the Mojave Wasteland where the Legion's Army of California clashed with the NCR's Mojave Expeditionary Force for control over the entire Mojave Wasteland, especially Hoover Dam and the New Vegas Strip. The NCR managed to wage many successful defensive campaigns and even many offensive operations, but the NCR sustained high casualties. While Legion losses were far higher, the Army of California was more larger and thus could sustain higher casualties. Pressure was mounting on the NCR forcing President Kimball to pass the executive order to mandate conscription to replenish depleted ranks and keep up the effort against the Legion. Training In the best interests of the State and the individuals being selected for non-voluntary service, every soldier is to be given a week of discipline training, a week of equipment training, and a week of combat training. In addition, every soldier is to be given three full meals per day, and an individual cot, as well as clothing during the training. If a draftee is proven to be unfit for military service, he or she will be sent back to their homes. However, if a draftee is proven to be fit for military service, he or she will go on to be put into their own Corp for proper usage by the NCR Army. A draftee can be sent to the Infantry Corps, Logistics Corps, Medical Corps, NCR Military Police, NCR Heavy Infanty Corps, NCR Recon Corps, the NCR Aircorps, the Artillery Corps, or the NCR Rangers (If proven to be beyond satisfactory). Equipment All non-voluntary trainees are to be issued upon release from their respective training facilities all of the following: *M46 service rifle. **A single M15 bayonet. **An M2 rifle cleaning kit. **Ten, twenty-round magazines of 5.56 mm x 45 mm rounds. *Combat armor plating. *Dress uniforms and combat fatigues. *A canteen. *Combat webbing. *Combat boots. *A helmet. *Browning HiPower 9 mm handgun. **Five magazines of 9 mm ammunition. In addition, active-duty non-voluntary soldiers are to be issued a daily supply of rations and water to match their individual needs as a human being. Deployment Upon receiving training, new NCR army soldiers will be sent to their assigned divisions; to where they will assigned to their brigade, battalion, company; and so forth. Upon assignment, new NCR soldiers will be sent around the territories and/or states of the New California Republic, or to possible deployment into the Mojave theater. However, once signed up for combat, an NCR draftee cannot turn down a deployment unless medically proven unfit for combat. If a NCR draftee is to attempt to go AWOL during a combat deployment, this can result in a six year prison term in an NCR federal prison. Once the soldier has arrived in his deployment zone, he or she must serve a four-hundred day tour in his or her zone. During combat, if he or she is wounded in the act of battle, he or she will be sent back to NCR territory with his or her pay. If he or she is killed, all of the person's pay and possesions will go to the nearest family member for claim. Gallery File:Combat_Knife.png|A Combat knife (some models could also be used a bayonet) File:9mm_Pistol.png|Browning HiPower Pistol File:Trooper_helmet.png|The Standard NCR trooper's helmet. File:830px-ServiceRifle.png|The M46 Service Rifle Category:Documents